Fading Lights
by DarkEnchantress-97
Summary: Jasper always had feelings for Alice, he just could never figure out how to tell her. Now that she's married he has no choice but to move on, little does he know her marriage isn't as perfect as it seems. AU all human. Canon pairings. Rated M for violence and language. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight


**Fading Lights**

 **Disclaimer:** Do I own twilight? If I did I wouldn't be writing on a fan fiction site.

 **Chapter 1 A Wedding**

 **Jasper-**

I felt like kicking myself, hard, and repeatedly. I should be happy today of all days, it's Alice's-my best friend's-wedding. But I'm not and I can't find myself to rejoice at her upcoming nuptials because I'm not the one she will be marrying. I realized, too late, that I love her. Now she's getting married to James Abernathy in just three short hours.

I know it must sound selfish, I should be happy that she's happy, and let her have her happiness with James. Don't they say if you love someone you'll let them go? The only problem is that I don't know how to do that.

I pace outside of Alice's dressing room nervously, I had planned to make this big speech; tell her how I really feel for her, but there's a part of me that tells me I shouldn't. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I can do this, I thought.

"You better not be James," Rosalie answered, and I hear Alice's soft giggles.

"It's me," I reply.

"Me, who?" She asked suspiciously.

"Jasper," I laughed, "let me in Rose." The door opens a crack and she peeked through seeing if it was truly me. I quirked an eyebrow and gave her a half smirk. "Can I come in now?"

"Fine," she relented, opening the door wide enough to let me through. "What do you want?" She asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Can't I wish my best friend good luck on her wedding day?"

"Not when we still have so much to do," she said.

I heard Alice's laughter, "He can stay, Rose, at least for a little while," she smiled as she stridden out of the bathroom. Her dress was long and elegant silk with lace embroidering the train. Her hair was in sweet pin curls, instead of her usual spiky do, with pearls embedded in each one. She looks... amazing.

"Wow, Alice, you look... wow," I stammered.

She giggled, her grin grew impossibly wider, "You don't look half bad yourself, Jazz." She paced forward closing the small gap between us and embraced me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, gently so I don't to wrinkle her dress. "Can I have a word with you?" I ask after we disentangle from our embrace.

"Sure," she chirped.

"Alone?" I added with a glance towards Rosalie, who is unabashedly scrutinizing me.

"Please." I pleaded with her, hoping she would relent and just leave. This would be my only chance to tell Alice how I really felt and I didn't want my sister as an audience when I did.

She pursed her lips and levels me a warning glare before padding out of the room. I fidget with my suit pockets, chewing on my lip nervously as I watch the door shut behind her. Rose is one of the few people who knew about my true feelings for Alice, and the last thing she would want me doing was planting seeds of doubt hours before her wedding. Which was exactly what I was planning to do. My stomach churned nervously, was I about to do this to her?

"What was that about?" Alice asked, having noticed my little exchange with Rosalie.

"It was nothing," I said quickly leaving no room for further explanation.

"Oh, okay," her long delicate eyebrows furrow in confusion and she shakes her head, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just can believe you're getting married, Al's."

"I know! I can barely believe it myself!" she gushed. "It feels like it was only yesterday I was that goofy little kid trying to make a life size sand castle in the sandbox." She laughed, and I smiled at the memory.

* * *

I was five and my mom took me to the park one summer afternoon. That was when I first met Alice Cullen. I had been sitting on the swings when I notice her. Small and elfin her raven black hair pulled back in a pink ribbon. She was pushing a large mound of sand into a big pile. I found it strange, so I went over to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eye squinting from the sun.

"Making a castle," she grunts, not even looking up at me as she pushes more sand onto the already enormous pile.

"Looks more like a mountain to me." I pointed out, putting my hands in my shorts pockets.

She rolled her big blue eyes at me, "It's not done yet. This is only the base," she explained as she climbed to the top of her sandy hill. "First I have to pat it down so the sand will be packed together, then I'll dig out the middle and it'll be like a fort."

"Oh, that's kinda cool. Can I help?"

"Sure!" she smiled, " I'm Mary Alice, by the way. But everyone just calls me Alice."

"I'm Jasper, everyone just calls me Jasper." I smiled back at her.

She giggled, "I like you, you're funny."

I felt my cheeks burn with blush, "Soooo, how do we make this into a castle?" I asked, gesturing to the sand pile.

"Here, I'll show you," she chirped grabbing my hand and pulled me to the top.

* * *

I was still smiling when I was pulled from the memory. "Jazz, you didn't hear a word I said, did you?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I got distracted," I replied sheepishly.

She chuckled, "Geeze, Jazz, you'd think you were the one getting married. Not me."

I bit my lip, "Oh... uh, I have a lot on my mind I guess."

She looked up at me her blue eyes bright, "What was it you wanted to talk about? It seemed, important."

"Does he really make you happy?" I asked quietly.

She ducked her head, as if she was embarrassed, "Yeah, he does, I never felt this way about anyone before."

My heart dropped at her declaration, that hurt, a lot, there was no way I could go through with my plan. I had my chance, hell I had several chances, and I blew it. It wouldn't be fair of me to drop a bombshell like this on her, not today of all days.

"Jazz...are you okay?" her quiet question brought me from my revery.

I beamed down at her trying to do my best to hide how I really felt. "You make a beautiful bride Alice and you'll make an even better wife. James is a really lucky man." Her cheeks flushed at my fervent declaration. It was true, Alice was the most beautiful woman I ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was gorgeous both inside and out, James was really lucky to have such a treasure of a woman. He better treat her right, because she deserved nothing but the best. "I'm gonna go so you can finish getten' ready." I hugged her quickly and stepped out the door before she had the chance to respond.

Rosalie was standing right outside as I exited, she gave me a watery smile, her gaze full of understanding and sympathy. "You did the right thing, Jasper," she said and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I felt my shoulders slump at the weight of it and directed my gaze to the floor. I tried to swallow back the lump that was trying to form at the base of my throat. "I know," I whispered turning down the hall, my heart broke at my words. It was over.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was a short affair it was easy to see all the little touches that were just Alice. She was beaming as she was escorted down the pew-lined aisle by her father. Carlisle has the smallest hint of tears shining in his eye as he gave her away. The vows were simple, the ones said my millions of couples over the ages. When the priest asked if anyone "objected to this union" I was half tempted to speak out, but I decided to hold my tongue. I couldn't help but wish that it was me up there instead of James when the priest pronounced them man and wife.

"Hey, Jazz-man! Whatcha doing ov'r here looking so glum? This is supposed to be a party," The loud boisterous voice called, bringing me out of my self-pity party. The reception had started a few hours earlier and the party celebrating Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy's union was in full swing. I sat at the free bar drowning my broken heart in bourbon. Emmett patted me on my back, "What's eatin' ya, man."

I glanced over at him, he had sat down in the empty barstool next to me. "S'not important," I mumbled, as I swished the brown liquid in the chilled glass.

He pursed his lip, and let out a huge sigh, "Yeah, it' gotta be hard seeing Alice get married." he said his voice full of understanding.

I eyebrows shot up, "You know? Who told you?!" I demanded, turning to look at him.

"Rosalie did. She tells me everything. She is my girlfriend after all," he confessed.

I scowled, "Damn Rose and her big mouth" I grumbled crossly, couldn't she keep anything to herself.

Emmett laughed a jovial sound, "Don't be mad at Rose, man. She was just worried about you, man." I sighed, my annoyance at my sister passed as quickly as it came. "Look, Jasper, I'm gonna, be real with you. You gotta move on, you can't just wallow in pity for the rest eternity. What you need is a girl, someone to get your mind off Alice. And you're in the perfect place to find one. This is a wedding there are a ton of single women to choose from."

"Soo... you're saying I should go on the rebound?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow at him. "You know that's not my thing Em."

"Yeah, but it better than agonizing over someone you can't have," he said, "It looks like you're in luck, there's a hot babe heading our way."

I said, "Em... I don't think-"

"Hi there," a soft feminine voice greeted, cutting off my retort to Emmett. Who grinned widely at me before hopping off his stool.

"Im'ma find Rose," he said, "You have fun, bro," he continued more quietly so only I could hear him.

"What's your name?" the woman inquired when I don't respond right away. I had to admit she was beautiful. Her long black hair flowed down her back in soft curls and the black cocktail dress she was wearing clung to her in all the right places. Emmett was right, I need to move on I can't dwell on Alice forever, she's with James now.

"Jasper," I smirked, "What's yours, pretty lady?" I asked in return. I had to confess that I was probably laying on a little thick. But I was starting to feel the buzz from my third glass of bourbon. Feeling less gloomy and uninhibited. If a was going to go along with Emmett's advice I should probably go all out, right?

She smiled, the expression came off more as predatory than happy, "Maria," she answered. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that made me think I was making a mistake, but I ignored it. I don't want to feel this way anymore, and who knows Emmett might be right. Maybe a rebound is what I need.

Her expression turned coy, had she took my hand in hers, "I think I'm going to have fun with you Jasper."

 **Author's Note:**

Well, there you have it. I was going through my old fanfics that I have stored on my Google Drive and happened over this little piece. I haven't written anything in a long time. But something happens and I got inspired and finally finished this chappy. If get a big enough response I'll continue.

Alice and Jasper aren't together, not yet at least, but they will eventually, but things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. Alice is married to James, and Jasper getting involved with Maria, chaos will ensue.

Do you love it, do you hate it? What do I need to be improved? Let me know, flame me if you want. Click that little button and send me feedback.

Reviews make writers write faster.

-JA


End file.
